For providing the convenience of one or more electrical outlets in close location to an electrical appliance, it is a common desire in homes, apartment buildings, offices, and the like to provide electrical outlets in the floor. In modern construction, floors are oftentimes constructed of concrete, such as in basements or slabs in multi-floor structures. Typically one or more electrical boxes are placed within the forms that will receive the concrete pour, the concrete is poured around the electrical boxes, and, after the concrete cures, an electrical component is mounted within each of the boxes. In many cases, multi-gang boxes are used in a concrete pour to mount two or more outlets in close proximity to one another.
Concrete is substantially heavy and, when poured, exerts substantial pressure on the electrical boxes within the pour area. When installing multi-gang boxes, it is therefore important that any interconnected boxes are locked tightly together to maintain connection and alignment of the multi-gang box. Although various multi-gang electrical boxes have been proposed for mounting electrical components within a concrete pour area, the interlocking mechanism on conventional floor boxes does not hold the interconnected boxes securely together during the concrete pour and oftentimes leads to misalignment or separation of the boxes during the concrete pour operation.
Accordingly, what is needed is an interlocking electrical floor box for concrete pours that enables secure interlocking of adjacent boxes to form a multi-gang floor box. Furthermore, the multi-gang box should enable electrical cords to remain plugged into components in the multi-gang box while simultaneously enabling a lid to cover the multi-ganged box. Reading of the following description with reference to the included drawings will make clear these and other advantages provided by the electrical box assembly of the present invention.